doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zygon
}} Los '''Zygons' son una raza de humanoides metamórficos. Proceden del planeta Zygor, pero a menudo han intentado emigrar lejos de ahí. (PROSA: The Bodysnatchers) Biología Los Zygons son humanoides de constitución bien formada, con grandes cabezas cónicas. Sus cabezas, brazos y torsos están cubiertas de ventosas, y sus rostros están bien profundos. Los Zygons tienen sangre de color rojo oscuro y hablan en susurros gorgoteantes. Son más fuertes que los humanos y al parecer con mayor vitalidad, pues su esperanza de vida continúa incluso durante siglos terrestres. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Desprenden un tosco olor metalizado y poseen la capacidad de picar a personas con púas venenosas que se hallan en sus palmas. Estas picaduras pueden aturdir, mutilar o incluso matar, dejando grandes ronchas en la zona afectada. (PROSA: Sting of the Zygons, Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster) También tienen la capacidad de crear un proceso para transformar miembros de otras especies en Zygons, con el efecto secundario de la creación de un vínculo telepático entre el nuevo Zygon y el que indujo el cambio. (HOMEVID: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough) También poseen bolsas de veneno ubicadas en sus lenguas. (TV: El día del Doctor) A los Zygons jóvenes se los llaman crías y son viscosos y pálidos, con extremidades cortas. Las crías son mudas, pero mucho más rápidas que los adultos. (PROSA: Sting of the Zygons) thumb|left|Un Zygon es fácilmente hipnotizado. ([[JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors)]] Los Zygons tienen un miedo profundamente arraigado del fuego. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster) Pueden ser fácilmente hipnotizados por la oscilación del péndulo de un reloj. (JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors) Los Zygons son hermafroditas y pueden reproducirse asexualmente. Al comienzo de sus vidas, tienen un color casi blanco, no tienen ventosas y son de aspecto más femenino y elegante. Al crecer, adoptan una apariencia más robusta y masculina, con un color anaranjanjado y ya cubiertos de ventosas. El mayor rango que un Zygon puede alcanzar es el de "guerrero ingeniero". Para convertirse en un guerrero ingeniero, cualquier Zygon debe someterse a la esterilización, un proceso que los hace más agresivos y de una sola mente. (PROSA: The Bodysnatchers) Los Zygons son capaces de soltar descargas eléctricas de sus manos con las que pueden aturdir a sus enemigos o desintegrarlos dejándolos como pilas de pelo y piel. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) Tecnología La tecnología Zygon en en parte biológica, con un estilo orgánico. Esto fue ejemplificado por el Skarasen, una gran criatura de su mundo natal cibernéticamente mejorada. También se sabe que los Zygons dependían del fluido láctico del Skarasen para su supervivencia (TV: Terror of the Zygons). Su uso de naves orgánicas era bien conocido. (PROSA: Cuerpos extranjeros) Uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de los Zygons fue su habilidad de copia. Por lo general, los Zygons pueden capturar un espécimen, como un humano, y ponerlos en recipientes especiales. Entonces, un Zygon puede tomar la forma de este espécimen, imitando su voz y apariencia. Esta copia necesita ser recargada cada dos horas, de modo mantienen a los prisioneros con vida, pero inconscientes. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Sin embargo, en algunas circunstancias son capaces de adoptar la forma de un espécimen sin tenerlos en recipientes, aunque aun así necesitan mantenerlo con vida. (TV: El día del Doctor) En cierto momento dominaron la habilidad de mantener la forma de un espécimen fallecido, siempre y cuando ya no necesiten más datos de ellos. También lograron la habilidad de crear un vínculo telepático con otro ser y tomar la apariencia de alguien de sus recuerdos. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) A pesar de que generalmente toman la forma de humanoides, también pueden copiar criaturas de diversos tamaños y formas, tales como perros, vacas y caballos. (PROSA: Sting of the Zygons, TV: El día del Doctor) Un Zygon que ya no puede transformarse se le da a conocer como Zynog. (AUDIO: Death in Blackpool) Si un Zygon es asesinado mientras se encuentra bajo otra forma, se mantiene permanentemente en esa forma como un cadáver. (HOMEVID: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough) Para controlar a los Skarasen, los Zygons utilizan activadores Trilanic. Los Zygons usan frecuente la dispersión molecular para deshacerse de los cadáveres. Sus naves rastrean signos de vida Zygon y traen el cadáver de vuelta a la nave en caso de que un Zygon sea asesinado. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, PROSA: Sting of the Zygons) También hacen uso de un tipo de gas nervioso para dejar a sus prisioneros inconscientes. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Otro descubrimiento Zygon es el llamado "sueño de ámbar", el cual es un tipo de animación suspendida. (PROSA: Sting of the Zygons) Cultura Los Zygons se dividen en clanes, cada uno con una cultura diferente. (AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) Los señores de guerra Zygon luchan en complicados duelos cambiaformas utilizando los cuerpos de otras criaturas cautivas. (COMIC: Rest and Re-Creation) Un Alto Mando Zygon organizó la Operación Doble en la Tierra con la Fuerza de Inteligencia Unificada antes de ser violentamente derrocado y reemplazado por una facción de Zygons radicales que pretendían usurpar la humanidad. (TV: The Zygon Inversion) Los Zygons miden la distancia en remars. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, PROSA: Sting of the Zygons) Zygons son evidentemente bastante aficionados a los juegos de mesa. (PROSA: The Bodysnatchers) Historia Historia temprana Los Zygons se unieron a Rassilon en la Alianza de Razas contra los Hyperions. Después de que los Hyperions fueran derrotados, la Alianza comenzó a purgar el universo de otras amenazas para alcanzar la armonía universal, una de esas amenazas fue el Conde D'si del Imperio Cybock. (COMIC: Gangland) Pérdida de Zygor Según una versión, originalmente los Zygons estaban en guerra con los Xaranti. Durante esta guerra, tanto el planeta de los Zygons, Zygor, como los planetas de los Xaranti fueron destruidos. (PROSA: The Bodysnatchers) Los refugiados crearon una flota de refugio, y la nave en la Tierra fue contactada. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Otra versión afirma que su planeta ardió en los primeros días de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. (TV: El día del Doctor) Siglo II En el año 102, los Zygons se encontraban junto a las demás razas que se unieron a La Alianza en Stonehenge. Fueron a Stonehenge y ayudaron a encerrar al Undécimo Doctor en la Pandórica para "salvar" el universo. (TV: La Pandórica se abre) Antes del Siglo XII En algún momento antes del siglo XII, una nave Zygon fue dañada y forzada a aterrizar en la tierra cerca de Devil's Punchbowl en Escocia. Tenían un Skarasen con ellos, el cual, a pesar de ser aún un infante en ese momento, les proporcionó el líquido lácteo que necesitaban para sobrevivir. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Siglo XVI En el año 1562, un ejército Zygon que habitaba en la Tierra estaba siendo investigado por el Décimo Doctor, con uno de ellos llegando a suplantar a Elizabeth I. Después de que la verdadera Elizabeth matara a su copia, los Zygons se implementaron en cubos de estasis, con el objetivo de esperar a que la Tierra fuera más interesante para conquistarla. (TV: El día del Doctor) Los Zygon pueden meterse en pinturas y fingen estar retratados tomando la forma de personajes Siglo XIX A finales del siglo XIX, un Zygon se convirtió en miembro de un circo ambulante y más tarde se hizo pasar por la Reina Victoria. (AUDIO: The Barnacled Baby) Una nave Zygon estaba atrapada debajo de donde estaba el Hotel Savoy. Durante su inauguración en 1890, los Zygons reemplazaron a la mitad del personal, pero el Undécimo Doctor, Amy Pond y Rory Williams los detuvieron. (TV: El poder de tres) El Octavo doctor, Sam Jones y George Litefoot se encontraron con un grupo de Zygons en Londres en el año 1894. (PROSA: The Bodysnatchers) Siglo XX Otra nave de Zygor llegó a la Tierra en 1909. A pesar de que habían traído dos Skarasen, sus mentes fueron dañadas por la radiación solar durante la destrucción de Zygor. Uno murió durante las reparaciones. Aunque los Zygons intentaron conquistar la Tierra de todos modos, el hambre y el Décimo Doctor les obligaron a abandonar sus planes. (PROSA: Sting of the Zygons) En el siglo XX, una nave espacial Zygon aterrizó en una cantera de Brentford. Los Zygons de Devil's Punchbowl decidieron coquistar la Tierra y adaptarla físicamente a un entorno más adecuado a su especie. UNIT y el Cuarto Doctor los detuvieron, liberando al Skarasen. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) En 1981, UNIT tuvo que lidiar con más de un centenar de Zygons que sobrevivieron a una invasión anterior. (PROSA: The King of Terror) En 1984, el Octavo doctor y Lucie Miller encontraron un Zygon que estaba haciéndose pasar por la tía de Lucie, Patricia Ryder. (AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) En diciembre de 1985, un Zygon aterrizó en la Antártida, cerca de la Base Ártica Skywatch-7 de la UNIT. Varias personas estacionadas allí murieron, pero los supervivientes fueron capaces de conducirlo al agua helada, donde murió. (COMIC: Skywatch-7) Cerca de 1999, una invasión Zygon a la Tierra fue evitada por el asesor militar de la ONU Guy Dean. (AUDIO: Homeland) Siglo XXI thumb|El Zygon "[[Torlakh" a principios del siglo XII. (HOMEVID: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough)]] A finales del siglo XX y principios del XXI, los Zygons Torlakh y Kritakh fueron enviados a la Tierra, donde tomaron las formas de Bob Calhoun y Michael Kirkwood respectivamente. Entonces, comenzaron a ir a las plantas de energía nucleares de todo el mundo, de modo que 70 años más tarde, el planeta sería más adecuado para los Zygons y podrían facilitar el planeta a una fuerza invasora Zygon. El plan fracasó cuando Kritakh comenzó a creer que era Michael Kirkwood, y comenzó a ver a un psiquiatra sobre sus sueños de ser un Zygon. Su médico, Lauren Anderson, fue convertida en un Zygon por Torlakh, y ella fue a verle de nuevo. Sin embargo, ella decidió ayudar a Michael a deterner a Torlakh. Pusieron a los verdaderos Bob Calhoun y Michael Kirkwood en el hospital, y Torlakh pasó a continuar con su vida como fugitivo. Lauren, sin embargo, también se vio obligada a vivir fugitiva cuando Torlakh mató a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo en el hospital. Ella huyó, pero no sin antes matar a Torlakh mientras este tenía su forma. (HOMEVID: '' Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough) En el año 2008, el Octavo Doctor y Lucie Miller se toparon de nuevo con el Zygon que copió a Patricia Ryder. (AUDIO: ''Death in Blackpool) A principios del siglo XXI, los Zygons que se congelaron en 1562 despertaron de sus cubos de estasis y se infiltraron en UNIT, teniendo así acceso a la tecnología del Archivo Negro. Kate Stewart activó una cabeza nuclear situada bajo el Archivo. Antes de que la cuenta atrás llegase a cero, los Doctores Décimo, Undécimo y Bélico borraron temporalmente los recuerdos de los originales Kate, Osgood y McGillop, y de sus imitadores Zygon, haciendo que se olviden de quiénes eran humanos y quiénes eran Zygons. Ambas Kates cancelaron la detonación, y humanos y Zygons fueron capaces de crear un tratado de paz entre ellos. Cuando nadie miraba, el copia Zygon de Osgood devolvió el inhalador de la original de nuevo a ella. (TV: El día del Doctor) thumb|left|Unos Zygons se enfrentan a soldados de UNIT. ([[TV: The Zygon Invasion)]] Dos años después, una facción rebelde de Zygons liderada por Bonnie, comenzó a saltarse el tratado de paz. Bonnie tomó la forma de Clara Oswald y estaba decidida a exponer a los 20 millones de Zygons que vivían en la Tierra y encontrar una tierra propia, (TV: The Zygon Invasion) pero esto fue evitado por una contingencia desarrollada por el Duodécimo Doctor involucrando dos "Cajas Osgood". (TV: The Zygon Inversion) Siglo XXII 150 años después de que Kritakh y Torlakh fueran enviados a la Tierra, la fuerza invasora Zygon aún tenía previsto ir a la Tierra. (HOMEVID: Zygon: When Being You Just Isn't Enough) Siglo XXVIII En el año 2765, los Zygons intentaron fundir los casquetes polares de la Tierra, pero fueron detenidos por los Satélites vigía de defensa láser de INITEC. (PROSE: Original Sin) Siglo XXXVI A principios del siglo XXXVI, un grupo de Zygons en Ganta 4 se infiltró en la colonía del Nuevo Edén para que poder usar su nave espacial para evadir la seguridad de la Tierra e invadir el mundo natal de la humanidad. El plan fue detenido por el colono Christopher Shaw, y los Zygons fueron todos asesinados. (AUDIO: Absolution) Acontecimientos sin fecha En Shontaa, los señores de guerra Zygon Anktra y Kestral lucharon un duelo usando una variedad de cuerpos prisioneros. El Cuarto Doctor y Leela acabaron con el duelo al liberar a los prisioneros cuyos cuerpos estaban imitando los Zygons. (COMIC: Rest and Re-Creation) El Amo, usando el poder del planeta Siralos, transportó a algunos Zygons y a otros adversarios a la TARDIS del Doctor para detener al Graak de salvar a las atrapadas siete encarnaciones del Doctor. (JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors) La Emperatriz Divina tuvo Zygons bajo su mando. (PROSA: Genocide) En una ocasión, River Song enfureció a los Zygons al saludarlos con una broma sobre ventosas. (JUEGO: El Reloj de la Eternidad) Líneas temporales alternas En una línea temporal alterna creada por el Guardián Negro donde el Primer Doctor nunca dejó Gallifrey y se convirtió en Señor Presidente, los Zygons fueron una de las muchas especies alienígenas que invadieron la Tierra,y lucharon por todo el planeta junto a otras razas contra los Silurianos y los Demonios del Mar. Esta línea temporal fue abortada cuando el Séptimo Doctor recuperó la Llave del Tiempo. (COMIC: Time & Time Again) Referencias Cuando se reunió con el Quinto Doctor, el Brigadier recordó a los Zygons junto a otros adversarios con los que luchó como líder de la UNIT. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) El Séptimo doctor usó "el gambito de los Zygons con el monstruo del Lago Ness" como un ejemplo para Ace de las invasiones alienígenas que los humanos habían logrado racionalizar u olvidar. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) El Séptimo Doctor mencionó que cuando se sentía deprimido, podía hacer esculturas de arcilla de Zygons para animarse un poco. (PROSA: Human Nature) Cuando la telépata Emily Fairfax leyó la mente del Hipotético Caballero, había un Zygon entre las imágenes que vió. (COMIC: Hypothetical Gentleman) La Alcaldesa Yo consideró que su oculta calle trampa, la cual había existido en Londres durante al menos un siglo antes de la Operación Doble, era una manera más favorable de acoger alienígenas en la Tierra frente a la implementación de los Zygons entre la humanidad. Más tarde, en una jugada desesperada para evitar que Clara Oswald se sacrificara a sí misma, el Duodécimo doctor amenazó a Yo con que el Quantum Shade liberase a Clara, o él expondría su calle trampa y traería a UNIT y a los Zygons para desmantelarla. (TV: Face the Raven) Detrás de las escenas Entre los prisioneros de la prisión de los Señores del Tiempo Shada podría haber habido un Zygon. (HOMEVID: Shada) cy:Zygon de:Zygonen en:Zygon fr:Zygon he:זייגונים ru:Зайгоны Categoría:Zygons Categoría:La Alianza Categoría:Cambiaformas Categoría:Especies del Sistema Tau Ceti Categoría:Especies humanoides Categoría:Especies anfibias Categoría:Especies con vida prolongada